


Love Bug

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His feelings for Hoshi Sato came as a surprise to Malcolm Reed.  He had it bad for her, no doubt, but he'd still feel more comfortable facing a cohort of Klingons than asking her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for drabble prompts over at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "virus."

He was normally highly observant and aware of any potential danger, but this had struck out of nowhere.

One minute he felt hot and sweaty, the next cold and clammy. His legs quivered like jelly.  He doubted he could make it back to his quarters were he to try.  His mouth was dry and his stomach queasy.  He’d lost his appetite for dinner, even the pineapple.  His mind felt fuzzy.  It was hard to concentrate, even on the essentials. 

It must be a virus.

“Malcolm, did you hear me? I said I’d love to go to movie night with you.”   


End file.
